The Will of Ice: Ice by Fire
by CloverField123
Summary: A young boy and his father hailing from the Famed Yuki clans finds themselves being smuggled away from the Lands of Water to the Land of fire. How will they survive in a new place seemingly teeming with potential enemies and allies? Updates on Sundays. O/C. Not really a self-insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice by Fire**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own 'Naruto'. Masashi Kishimoto has that right.**

The heat was unbearable. They had been hiding inside the bottom floor of the wagon for days since they got off of the ship. He had to bear it for his young wife and his 1 year old child. Katsumi Yuki, his pride and joy. That had been the main reason why he had fled from the Land of Water. The Village hidden in the Mist had begun to turn and oppress any bloodline holders and their families. Not wanting to risk any future harassment he had decided to sell his fishing equipment and home and left.

While he knew he didn't have the ability to use the famed bloodline of the Yuki Clan his other two siblings who had trained to be shinobi had been able to use it. Even though they had died fighting in the Third Shinobi War, he knew his own family would never be safe in the Land of Water. His wife had agreed and followed him across the sea to try and be "War Refugee" from the Land of Water. Though he did not have enough money to procure the official passes for him and his family into the Land of Fire. So he had to use whatever small funds he had to hire smugglers to get him the rest of the way.

What they had told him he found to be pure lies. They told him that he and his wife would be cared for and be provided food and water for their journey until they reached the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They had not been given food in the last three days! What little water and supplies they had been given were given to their small child. The pain in his stomach had become almost unbearable. He had almost no energy or will to keep himself awake too long. Though he knew he had to stay up and try and protect his small family if it came to that. What little they had been allowed to bring with him was a small sword that had belonged to his younger brother. His brother had once told him it was made from special metal that allowed him to fight better. As a reminder of his brother, he had not been able to part away with it. It was the last thing he had that connected him to his family.

Other things he had was a scroll that he knew nothing about. It had belonged to his own father. His father had passed it on to him and had told him to give it to his own son when it was the 'right' time. He looked around in the relative darkness in the compartment that hide him. Only light that came from the floorboards above. "Kaiya. How is Katsumi doing?" He whispered to the women next to him. "He is still running a small fever. How long do you think we will be here Ichiro?" she replied back with a worried tone in her voice. "They told me we would be there by the end of the day. As soon as we get out, I'll ask for help." He replied. Sweat had been running down his face. He was tired and thirsty.

That's when they heard distorted and hushed voices above them. The voices talked with urgency and that began to worry the duo. Without any warning that was a large rumbling and the entire world seemed to shake. The wagon that they were in seemed to rock and flip as it moved. Light entered into their small chamber.

Ichiro heard a loud ringing in his ears and he couldn't seem to feel anything on his left side. He felt something wet dripping on and down his face and right arm. The light was absolutely blinding and he decided not to open any his eyes any further. After a minute he began to hear the sounds of screaming and crying. The sounds of metal hitting metal. The sounds of battle. His heart began to race as he remembered about his wife and son and he forced himself into a sitting up position. He cringed immediately as he felt pain surging and stabbing into him from various places.

He looked left and right and saw his wife laid out next to a tree, part of the wagon rested on her lower half. Panic took him and he screamed. "KAIYAAA!". He rolled over on to his front and began to push forward with his right leg and arm. Dragging his unresponsive body forward. "Please be okay. BABY! Please. Can you hear me?!" His voice cracked and strained as he continued to move forward, inching closer and closer as time went on. That's when he saw the large amount of blood leaking out and stained her blouse. The pool of blood already big underneath her. He knew in his heart that she was dead but he refused to believe it. Tears began to stream down his eyes and washed away a small amount of the blood that had built itself up there.

He grew still when he saw a smaller in the grasp of his wife. "KATSUMI!" He continued to drag himself forward and began to shake more and more. He grabbed onto his wife's still body and full saw that the small form was barely breathing. The boy had not been crying but it was still clearly breathing. He breathed a sigh of relief when he grabbed him from his wife's arm and he held onto him. He stayed there for a few minutes struggling to remain conscience before he heard the sounds of the clashing stop.

"There's a survivor!" Ichiro heard someone yell near him. He heard the signature sound of footsteps crunching on the floor and dirt of the wooded area. Ichiro felt someone grab him and flip him off of his wife. Ichiro flickered his eye's open and looked at the scruffy man in front of him. The man held a bloodied sword and a smirk. The man put the blade down near his throat. "Any last words." The man snickered out loud. Then someone beside him called out about a little boy and what they should do. The man in front frowned visibly and noticed the woman pinned down by the remains of the burnt wagon.

"Let's go. They never told us that there would be women and children riding in the wagons." the man turned away and began to walk away. Then the other man spoke up. "So what do we do about the child. Do we kill it or leave it here?". "Leave the child. It will be dead soon enough." With that the footsteps began again and continued until Ichiro couldn't hear them anymore. After a few more minutes, he gathered any remaining strength and rolled over to his son and took the small sword that hanged off of his belt. He brought his son up next to him and held him until the drowsiness took him from the waking world.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

A group of 4 shadows jumped and ran along the branches of the forest surrounding the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Hey, you see the smoke coming from the road 3 clicks east of here?" The shadow in front said to the rest of the group. The group stopped advancing and turned in the direction of the smoke. "Are we going over there captain, or do we continue to Konoha?" The masked individual looked back and motioned to move forward. "Could be people in need. The Hokage would want us to go and help." There was a sigh and reluctant order for the group to head toward the smoke.

A few minuets later of their high speed travel they arrived to a gruesome scene. Several bodies were strewn around a small road with three wagons on fire. The group looked around and began to check the area for any potential survivors or any attackers left. They saw signs of an ambush and hiding spots used.

Swords were laid about full of blood and other broken pieces of wood laid around on the road. As the group continued up the path they saw the signs of a fourth wagon that was completely annihilated near the side of the wooded area. There laid a woman, a man and a small boy. The masked individual came up and knelt down and began to check the pulse on the woman. No pulse. Then the person went and checked the pulse of the small boy. There was a very faint pulse but it was there. "Got a live one over here!". The shinobi bent down next to the man holding him and picked up a small pulse as well. "Another one!" He yelled out to the other members of their team.

The medic of the team was the first to get to the scene. "What's their status?" "Blood loss and possible trauma for the man and I am not sure what is ailing the youngling. Possible blunt force trauma as well." With that the medic did a few hand signs and her hands began to glow a lime green. She began to analyze the young boy first. After a few seconds, she began to shift her hands over to the fallen man. She instantly gave a frown. "We do not have too much time. I can more than likely save the boy. If we rush back to the village we might be able to help the man but his chances of his survival goes from approximately 2% to 25%. If we do that, I would have to give him immediate help and I wouldn't be able to start on the boy. The boy's chances of survival fall from 65% to 52%." She looked back up at the man next to her.

There was a deep sigh and after a few seconds it was decided. They would try and help the man first. The chances were better for saving both of them. "Go with the First Option. If we have a chance to help both then the Hokage would want us to do that." With that order the shinobi sent into action. The shinobi considered the fastest in their groups was charged with handling the boy and setting off as fast as possible to the village. The other three would try and make a makeshift gurney to take the man as the medic worked on him on their way.

As soon as they sprung into action the man began to stir from his unconsciousness. The medic saw and began to try and talk to him. "Sir. Don't move. I'm trying to heal you." The man flickered his eyes open and began coughing. "Mmmm-my son." He managed to grumble out through his dried throat and coughs. "Don't worry, sir. Your son is getting transported to the Konoha General Hospital." She continued to try and work on his wounds. The man seemed to ease his restlessness and tried to remain still. "What's your name, sir?" She asked him trying to keep the man from falling into unconsciousness again. "Yuki. Yuki Ichiro." She seemed to recognize the name but didn't say anything about it. "What about your son?" "Katsumi." The man gave a small smile as the name came out of his mouth. A few seconds later he seemed to remember something and began reaching with his good hand toward the fallen sword. The medic saw this and instantly asked him what he was doing. "Sir. Please stay still." "F-family. Family Heirloom." He managed to grit out as he settled back down on to the gurney made of sticks and leaves.

The medic finally finished stabilizing him enough to get him moving. She pulled out a vial of pills and took one out. "Here. Take this. It will help with the pain." She went and placed it into the man's mouth. As soon as the man swallowed it, it took effect. The man struggled to keep his eye's open and drifted back off to sleep. "Captain. I think we may have a Kiri shinobi in our hands." The others instantly looked back at her. "Explain." "Well, the man claimed to be from the famed Yuki Clan. He also reached for the sword to his right and claimed it to be a 'Family Heirloom'." Another sigh from the masked man. "We still need to bring the man back to Konoha. If you're right then we may need to interrogate the man once he is able to talk. Bring the sword with you as evidence." One of the Anbu went and retrieved the sword.

The rest went around and lifted the gurney and the man up. Then they suddenly leapt up into the branches and took off in the direction of the village.

 **A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to the prologue of 'Ice by Fire'. This is officially my second story to be posted on Fanficiton. This story will hopefully span as long as the Naruto Main story-line. I will try and update the story once every two weeks on Sunday. The main character in the story will revolve around Katsumi and his adventures in the Narutoverse. No. This character will not be a "Mary-sue". I will try and be realistic about the abilities of the character but this does not mean that this character will be weak. Just that his progression will be on the more realistic side of things. Obviously, the character being from the Yuki clan will hold the ice release. I will try and be creative in how the character uses it and won't be used a crutch for the character. This story begins roughly around 2 years after the end of the third shinobi war. Some events will be slightly changed in order to better fit into the story. Onto Pairings. I haven't decided fully but I decided on Yamanaka Ino or Hyuuga Hinata. Feel free to leave a review, it helps to motivate and it is the best way into getting feedback on how my writing is going or if you enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own 'Naruto'.**

 **Break**

Ichiro began to feel a low throbbing pain in his left arm and leg. The pain continued to intensify surpassing any threshold he had on ever experienced before. The first thing he tried to do was open his eyes. To his great disappointment he could only open his right eye. To him, this was like adding gasoline to an already massive fire. The fire here was the panic he had been feeling. He tried to cry out for help for him to only hear a muffled squeal. Most of his face had been wrapped up by bandages.

The monitors next to him began to blare up in it's patterned cries. In a matter of moments, the room exploded into chaos. Multiple nurses rushed into the room. "Someone hold him down!", cried out a nurse as she went and began to get a syringe ready. Ichiro had begun to convulse in the bed and began to bleed through the bandages. Ichiro in his movement, had ripped out several stitches. The muffled cries rose in volume. It took a what seemed like an eternity for the nurses to finally restrain him to the bed and inject him with the sedatives. With the bleeding, they had to rush and take off the bandages to try and stitch him back up before the poor man bleed to death. After an hour or two of stitching the man up, they had finally stabilized him.

Break

In a bout of Deja Vu, Ichiro began to stir awake. This time he couldn't move at all. He had been tied down to the bed to prevent him from further harming himself. He didn't move for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had just been a few minutes. He flickered his eyes open and was surprised to see that he could see through both eyes. He began to look around the room and that's when he spotted a tall man standing at the foot of his bed. The man had striking blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

The man had a white robe on and his very presence exudes power and respect. "You've finally awoken, Yuki-san. There were major chances that you wouldn't have made it this far." The man in front had finished saying. Ichiro looked at him with hazy eye's. That's when he recognized the man standing before him. The infamous "Yellow Flash of Konoha". "Y-you. Y-ou're th-e Yellow Fla-sh." He could barely stutter out. A grin flashed across the man in front of him. "My reputation precedes me."

Ichiro felt something akin to shock and confusion. 'Why would the Yondaime Hokage be overlooking me? I'm just a fisherman. A refugee.' Then that's when he began to remember what had happened. His wife, and more importantly his son. The last hope he had for living. "Your son is fine. He is currently in the children's ward on the second story." Minato said as if he had read the face the Ichiro had made.

There was a sense of relief that washed over Ichiro. Knowing that his son was safe was a huge relief of the pain weighing down on his heart. He hadn't failed completely. He had gotten his son within the walls of Konoha. "I hate to begin this way but you need to answer some questions." The Yondaime had spoken with absolute authority and seriousness. Upon hearing those words, Ichiro's heart tightened in his chest.

"You had told one of my shinobi that you are from the famed Yuki Clan." Minato said slowly walking around to the right side of the bed from the foot of the bed. "Y-es. I'm Yuki Ichiro. My son's name is Katsumi." Minato simply stared down at the man in the bed. "Why were you on the caravan?" "I wanted a better life for my son. For my wife. So I bought passage for my family into the Land of Fire." Minato simply nodded and produced a small sword from a chair next to the bed. "Why not take your family to Kiri. It is far closer. Or did you have other motives." Minato simply laid the sword at the man's feet. "Several of my shinobi seemed set on believing that you are a foreign spy trying to make his way into enemy territory. I had the records of who entered the Land of Fire's shipping bays and there was no records of any Yuki landing. So I sent my shinobi to overlook the area where they had recovered you and your son. The manifests found there had no record matching your description for you or your wife or a baby boy."

Minato had taken into staring directly into Ichiro's brown eyes. Ichiro's heart was pounding in his chest. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. "P-please. Hokage-sama. I just wanted a good life for my family." Ichiro began to cry and choked out small sobs. Minato continued to stare at the man. "Tell me. Why did you abandon your village?" Ichiro couldn't continue staring at the Yondaime. "I am not a part of any village, Hokage-sama. I might be a Yuki but I didn't manifest any special talents or chakra. I am just a fisherman." "If you are just a fisherman, then how did you manage to sneak in your family across to national borders. How did you keep hidden from the rest of the people in the caravan. Why did you have that shinobi blade?" Ichiro began to panic more and more. He knew that anything he said wrong would result in his and his son's death.

"The blade belonged to my younger brother. He perished in battle." Ichiro seemed to choke a little on his words. "I got my family here through illegal means. I paid for smugglers to get us across the borders and to take us here." Minato kept searching Ichiro's eyes for any lies or hesitations that appeared on the man's face. "Why would you go through so much trouble to get here? What were you trying to get away from? What did you do that had to force you to leave?" Ichiro had began to try and control his breathing. "It is not good in the Land of Water. Worse in Kirigakure. People there are beginning to resent anyone who holds any bloodline limit. We were beginning to get hassled more and more. No one wanted to buy any of my loads because of who I am. I sold everything I had and I still didn't have enough money to get us all across legally. We couldn't go back either. So I did what I had to do to take care of my family." Minato looked at him and seemingly contemplated the man's words before he turned around and looked at the corner of the room.

"You will be here for at least a another two weeks. You will be under guard, so don't try anything. I'll return in a week's time." The man then disappeared from the room without a trace that he had even been there. Ichiro had no idea on what to do. He stared at the spot where the man had last been for a few minutes before his attention shifted to where his brothers sword laid. He reached for it and held on to it for dear life. He silently laid back down and let out all of the anguish and pain in his heart for everything he had lost.

Break

It had been close to a week and Ichiro had assumed he would have the week mostly to himself. He couldn't have been as wrong as he had. Doctors went in and out constantly performing tests upon tests to see if there was anything was wrong with him. Aside from doctors and nurses, several masked shinobi had come and gone entering his mind to see if he was telling the truth. Ichiro had at first wanted to resist them and tell them to leave, but he knew that they would forcibly enter into his mind if they believed he was hiding anything. It had been over two days since the last shinobi had visited him. Only one day remained before the Hokage was due to visit him again.

Over this week he had been allowed to see his son twice through the windows that closed off the Children's Ward. The little boy was often asleep when he would be allowed to visit him. The nurses had assured him the boy was fine. Katsumi might have suffered some trauma but was supposed to make a full recovery. Ichiro had been eternally grateful to Konoha. They had saved their lives.

Ichiro rested calmly in his bed. Just waiting for the next day. He knew his fate would be coming and he wanted it to come already. If worse came to shove, he would beg for them to save his little boy. If he could save his little boy from death then he knew he could rest easy in his own death bed. Ichiro got little sleep that night. Reliving the same nightmares he had always had since the day his brothers passed. A new nightmare had come. Forced to watch and relive the day he lost his sweet Kaiya.

Ichiro had risen from bed long before sunrise. He stared out from his window onto the peaceful streets of Konoha. That's what he noticed first. How peaceful this village looked. He had been to Kiri a few times in his youth and he did not like the vibe and the feeling everyone radiated out. Even the area near his own home and town felt disparaged by the war. But in this village everyone seemed to radiate peace and energy. He wanted to stay here. He wanted this place to be the home for his son. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he might not get to be here for much longer. Whether they deemed him a spy and killed him or they sent him away.

It was close to 7 a.m when the door opened behind him. Ichiro had not bothered to look behind him figuring it was just the nurse coming in to check on him and leave him breakfast. The person behind him continued walking and stop right behind him. They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Ichiro saw a puff of smoke blow past him. "Peaceful isn't it. They come and go and lives their lives as if nothing bad is happening in our world. It's almost as if we hadn't just fought a war. " A strong voice came behind Ichiro. "It's not like this where I was from. The air here is light. Over there it is tense and dreadful. Full of pain and hate. Anger and sadness. Here, everything makes me feel like it's going to be okay."

The man behind Ichiro stood silent for a few minutes continuing to enjoy the view and smoking on his pipe. The nurse walked in half an hour later with a tray of the hospital breakfast. "Here you go Yuki-san. Oh! Hokage-sama. I didn't realize you were here, please excuse me if I interrupted anything." She quickly put the tray down and then exited the room quickly.

The old man gave a small laugh and walked to one of the chairs. "Come, Come. I need you to sit." The sandaime sat down and pulled a packet of papers out of his robes. "It seems that the Yondaime has asked for my help in this matter. Now, I've read the reports that the shinobi have written but it lacks any sort of emotion. It is too easy to write down this story without any emotion on a piece of paper. I'm here to determine to see if what these reports say is accurate. So, Yuki Ichiro. Tell me why you are here."

 **A/N: Welcome! So I'm pretty sure that I will be updating this story maybe every other week. I've learned from my previous writings that I want to focus on quality over quantity. So my updates might go slow compared on how I used to write before. Other than that I don't have much else to inform you about. Please leave a review it lets me know what i'm doing right and wrong.**

 **Question: Do you like timeskips?**


End file.
